Chicken Noodle Soup
by A Late Gentleman
Summary: Emma visits Regina when she asks her to bring Chicken Noodke Soup.


p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 7pt; margin-bottom: 7pt; margin-right: 7pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Verdana; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Emma Swan had a lunch bag in each of her hands as she waited patiently for Regina Mills to come to the front door in order to let her in. She had her hair in a ponytail, her infamous red jacket on, tight jeans, and boots. Her Sheriff badge was on her belt and she knocked on the door once more./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 7pt; margin-bottom: 7pt; margin-right: 7pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Verdana; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"It seemed like forever until the door finally opened and she saw Regina Mills scowling at her. She was used to the scowl on her face, but not used to the mayor being in her dark blue silk pajamas, messy hair, and a pink nose./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 7pt; margin-bottom: 7pt; margin-right: 7pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Verdana; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sheriff Swan, come in." She said as she backed up to give Emma room to come in. Emma closed the door behind her by gentle kicking it and received another scowl from the mayor./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin: 7pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Verdana; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Regina, when you said you were sick, I didn't know you were this sick!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin: 7pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Verdana; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And what is that supposed to mean, Miss Swan?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin: 7pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Verdana; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I just meant that you sounded bad on the phone as it was, but the visual is a lot worse."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin: 7pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Verdana; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin: 7pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Verdana; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Uhm, I brought you chicken soup?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin: 7pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Verdana; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Regina's voice was hoarse and she grabbed the bags from Emma's hands./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin: 7pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Verdana; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The bags had ripped and Emma had slid on the floor on her knees to catch the chicken noodle soup./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin: 7pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Verdana; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"If Emma hadn't been wearing jeans, she knew that it would've hurt a hell of a lot more than it did at that moment./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin: 7pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Verdana; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You need to be more careful, Madame Mayor."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin: 7pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Verdana; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm sick Miss Swan, so I have an excuse for not being so careful." She snapped./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin: 7pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Verdana; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Emma rolled her eyes and carefully stood up so she could put the soup on the dining table./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin: 7pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Verdana; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You're not contagious, are you? We can't afford to have one of us sick let alone both of us when it comes to Henry."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin: 7pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Verdana; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Miss Swan, it's a bad thing that I'm sick since you're new at being a parent. Would you even know what to do if Henry got sick?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin: 7pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Verdana; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, I can figure it out. I mean, it can't be that hard since I'm here taking care of you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin: 7pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Verdana; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I will make sure that I give you an education in taking care of a sick Henry because it's essential that you know all of this if you are to remain in his life."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin: 7pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Verdana; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh come on Regina that was only one time! It wasn't my fault that I didn't have kid Motrin in the apartment!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin: 7pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Verdana; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'll have to put together a care package for you so you can have everything you might need in the future."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin: 7pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Verdana; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Regina looked as though she was about to say more, but began coughing very hard and looked as though she was going to sneeze./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin: 7pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Verdana; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She looked around frantically for a tissue, but wasn't able to find one./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin: 7pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Verdana; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Emma decided to think on her feet and took off her jacket with the speed of lightning. She took off of her tank top and gave it to Regina before she sneezed. Regina had made a face at her tank top before she ended up sneezing into it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin: 7pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Verdana; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""T-Thank you, Miss Swan." She said while holding the tank top with only two fingers and made sure to hold it away from her like it was the filthiest thing in the world./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin: 7pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Verdana; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I took a shower before I got here, so my tank top is clean. It was clean, I should say." Emma chuckled and took her tank top from Regina and went to throw it away in the trash./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin: 7pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Verdana; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Alright, it's time to crack open that container of chicken noodle soup. I didn't get it from Granny's diner." She said as she smiled and followed Regina as she sat down at the table./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin: 7pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Verdana; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The smell of the chicken noodle soup was making Regina's mouth water and she began eating it directly from the container with the plastic spoon that Emma gave her. Each bag that Emma had brought contained a container, so Regina was all set./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin: 7pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Verdana; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Emma watched Regina as she ate the soup and saw that the mayor had a small smile on her lips. "This is delicious, where did you get it from?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin: 7pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Verdana; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She was doing her best not to rush herself when it came to enjoying her meal./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin: 7pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Verdana; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I made it myself, Regina." Emma said proudly and Regina raised her eyebrow at her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin: 7pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Verdana; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Are you sure that Snow didn't help you in making it?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin: 7pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Verdana; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, I'm positive because she's with dad on a special trip."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin: 7pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Verdana; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She shuddered at the thought of what her parents might be up to on their trip./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin: 7pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Verdana; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Regina's eyes went from the Sheriff's face downward and then blushed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin: 7pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Verdana; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You should probably get a shirt on or something, Sheriff Swan."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin: 7pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Verdana; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I could have you arrested for ogling me, you know."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin: 7pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Verdana; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You don't have the proper equipment to do that."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin: 7pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Verdana; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I don't need my handcuffs to get the job done."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin: 7pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Verdana; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Just like you didn't need to give me a tissue to blow my nose?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin: 7pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Verdana; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Exactly!" Emma said while beaming with pride which rewarded her with another eye roll from the mayor. "Are you contagious?" She asked again and Regina sighed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin: 7pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Verdana; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No, I don't believe that I'm still contagious. I'm positive that you would recover quickly though."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin: 7pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Verdana; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, why is that?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin: 7pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Verdana; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Regina looked up at her for a moment and was taking in every part of Emma that she saw before her. She did her best to focus on her face again, but then she saw that she was now staring at her chest again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin: 7pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Verdana; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She saw Emma looking at her and then smirk before she reached behind her back with both of her hands. "W-What do you think you're doing?" Regina almost shouted at Emma who stopped what she was doing. "I was going to give you a better view if you were just going to stare."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin: 7pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Verdana; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'That is quite ina-"Regina couldn't finish her sentence before Emma had taken off her bra. "Woohoo, freedom!" Emma was having a bit too much fun and Regina stopped eating./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin: 7pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Verdana; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Her face turned even redder and then she fell out of her chair. "Oh shit, Regina!" Emma was holding her in her arms as she was /spana style="text-decoration: none;" href=" /works/4752539#"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Verdana; color: #1155cc; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: underline; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"kneeling/span/aspan style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Verdana; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" on the floor. She felt her forehead and noticed she was burning up./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin: 7pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Verdana; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She decided to pick Regina up and bring her to her room. Each step that she went up was done carefully so that Emma didn't fall backwards with Regina in her arms. She felt very cold, but ignored it because Regina was her priority right now./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin: 7pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Verdana; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Emma had to shift Regina in her arms before opening the door to the bedroom and put Regina on top of the covers. The bathroom was the first place she was going to go in and keeping her fingers crossed that she could find a wash cloth./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin: 7pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Verdana; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She had walked back over to Regina and put the wash cloth on her forehead. "Come on Regina, come back to me." Emma said quietly and began to worry. A few hours must had passed by before Regina began to shiver. Emma had put Regina under the covers, but she noticed she was still shivering./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin: 7pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Verdana; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She took this opportunity to crawl into the bed next to Regina and hold her close to her chest. The material of Regina's pajamas was pressed against Emma's breasts and it felt heavenly to her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin: 7pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Verdana; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"If this was all she had to do to help make Regina feel better then she had the cat in the bag! She was currently getting away with cuddling with Regina and was going to cherish it because she was probably going to feel her wrath when she woke up./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin: 7pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Verdana; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Regina would sometimes mumble words and the only words Emma could make out was her name, so she scooted closer to hear more. She heard Regina say the word couch and Emma was even more curious than before. She didn't want to move too close just in case Regina woke up. The last thing she needed was her hair to be on fire due to a fireball./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin: 7pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Verdana; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Emma felt exhaustion begin to take over her even though she was fighting it because she needed to look after Regina. Sleep won this round though and Emma was fast asleep./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin: 7pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Verdana; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She didn't know how long she was asleep, but she was not prepared in any way to feel Regina's lips on hers. Not that she was complaining, but she was not expecting this to happen. Regina then rolled back over and fell back asleep./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin: 7pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Verdana; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"[] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] []/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin: 7pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Verdana; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Regina had woken up feeling amazing and felt like she could take on the world. She looked over at the big lump next to her. She was able to recall bits and pieces from last night./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin: 7pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Verdana; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Emma?" Regina began to try to wake the other woman up. It took her a few times of Regina shaking her, but she finally woke up. When she did, Regina let out a gasp as Emma sat up straight./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin: 7pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Verdana; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Regina burst out laughing and couldn't stop. Emma's bed head was one of the most hilarious things that she had ever seen. It reminded her of the way a Komondor dog's hair looked. She also saw that Emma wasstill half naked and focused on her bed head again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin: 7pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Verdana; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She saw that Emma wasn't laughing at all and was looking paler than usual. Emma had to sneeze badly and she ended up grabbing the sheets. She ended up sneezing into them at least four times in a row and began coughing./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin: 7pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Verdana; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Dammit Regina, you said it wasn't contagious!" Emma whined as she continued to cough. She felt like death and didn't care at the moment if Regina decided to kill her due to her dirty sheets./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin: 7pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Verdana; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Regina had leaned in close to Emma and whispered, "It's my time to take care of you." Emma blushed and covered herself up with the clean comforter./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 7pt; margin-bottom: 7pt; margin-right: 7pt;"span id="docs-internal-guid-e594c25d-380d-1f8f-4798-66cc82075af3"br /br /span/p 


End file.
